


The Beach

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affection, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Gentleness, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Short & Sweet, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: On one of the rare sunny days in Storybrooke, everyone-- with the exception of a certain Queen-- heads to the beach to enjoy the pleasant weather while they can.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	The Beach

Today was going to be a much-needed break for the people of Storybrooke. It was one of those rare instances where the sun was blazing and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. It was almost like magic. Everyone was down at the beach, with the notable exception of the Mayor. Despite the pleas from Henry and Emma, Regina had declined to attend the mass gathering, instead opting to stay at home and catch up on some reading.

Henry heeded his mother’s warning and put on lots of sunscreen before sprinting off into the ocean. Emma, on the other hand, had ended up blocking out Regina’s warning instead of the sun’s rays. She walked along the shoreline in her red bikini and gathered up as many seashells as she possibly could, opting to give the biggest ones to Regina as special souvenirs.

Before she knew it, six hours had gone by, and Emma was beginning to feel sore. She piled all of her shells into her bag and went to find Henry.

“Hey kid, are you ready to head home?”

“Do we _have to?”_

“I guess not, I just figured you’d be tired. I’m not feeling so hot right now.”

“Oh,” Henry said dejectedly, “I guess we can go home, then.”

Emma felt bad about having to leave sooner than her son wanted, but she figured they could talk Regina into letting him go back for a little while longer. She used magic to take the two of them back to the mansion and their sudden presence startled Regina, though not nearly as much as Emma’s appearance.

“Emma!” Regina cried, visibly appalled.

Emma frowned in confusion. “What?”

“You look like a baked potato!”

Emma folded her arms. “Hey, I’m not _that_ fat.”

Regina faltered. “W-What? _No!_ I mean you’re all burned up! Did you put on _any_ sunscreen?!”

Emma scratched her head awkwardly. “Guess it slipped my mind.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “Gods above,” she muttered.

“Mom?” asked Henry.

“Yes, dear?”

“Can I go back to the beach for a little while? _Please?”_

Regina seemed hesitant, but relented. “Alright,” she said, “Just be home by six-thirty.”

Henry grinned. “Okay! Thanks, Mom!”

“You’re welcome, my little Prince.”

Regina sent him back to the beach with magic before turning her attention back to her sunburnt girlfriend.

“Honestly, Emma, why didn’t you put any lotion on?”

Emma shrugged, but immediately regretted it and grimaced when the action brought on even more pain.

“I don’t know,” she said quietly, “I just wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry, Regina. It’s not like I ever have to worry about sunscreen around here. The sun just came out of nowhere. It was almost magical.”

“No, dear, it _was_ magical.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

Regina shook her head. “No, you said it was _almost_ magical. Did you ever stop to think that perhaps _I_ was the one who made the sun come out today?”

Emma was in shock. “What— You? _You_ did all this?” she stammered.

A smile tugged at the brunette’s painted lips. “Of course.”

“Why?”

“Because, dear, this town needed a break from all the other magical bullshit that goes on every other day. Why not give them something positive for once?”

Emma grinned, ignoring the pain in her cheeks. “That’s really cool of you, Regina,” she said.

Regina gave a curt nod. “Thank you,” she replied, “but now we need to focus on _you,_ dearest.” She transported them upstairs with magic and helped Emma out of her bikini. “Lie down on the bed. Just try to get as comfortable as you possibly can.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Give you some aloe vera, of course. What else?”

Emma gave a slight shrug— this one far less painful— and was immensely grateful that her blush went unnoticed while her entire body was the same shade of red as her bikini.

“Beats me,” she said.

She lied down on her stomach with a groan of pain, though it quickly became a soft sigh of relief as Regina’s delicate hands gently rubbed her down with the cool, green gel. She closed her eyes and smiled uncontrollably.

“Why didn’t you join us today? Was it _really_ because you didn’t want anyone knowing you made the sun come out?”

Regina bit her lip and hesitated. After a moment, she sighed. “I’m self-conscious about my body. I don’t wear bikinis like you do. If anything, I’d wear a one-piece.”

“You? Self-conscious? Regina, what could you _possibly_ have to feel self-conscious about? You’re beautiful! Absolutely stunning! Like, what are you even saying?”

“Let’s just say it’s difficult to ignore what my mother told me all my life. She always said I would never be pretty enough to find a good husband. I suppose she was right in one way. I’ve never had a good husband.” Regina followed this up with a chuckle that seemed more miserable than jovial. “Anyway,” she said, “I wanted to ask you about that comment you made earlier about being overweight. Is that truly how you see yourself?”

Emma was taken aback at first, but then she began to laugh and shake her head. “Regina, no, I was just kidding. I know I’m not overweight, and I know that wasn’t what you meant. Don’t sweat it, babe.”

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank the Gods,” she murmured, “I feared I had lowered your self-esteem, something I wouldn’t wish on even my worst enemy— and we all know who _that_ is.”

Emma laughed once more, and this time there was humor behind it. “Oh, come on, Regina,” she said playfully, “We both know you _kind of_ tolerate Snow these days. I mean, it’s been two weeks since you’ve threatened to feed her an apple pie.”

Regina smiled slyly. “Don’t tempt me, darling.”

She ran a hand down Emma’s back, soothing the blonde with a touch of magic to speed up the healing process. Smiling, she leaned down and brought her lips to Emma’s ear.

“Next time, dear,” she murmured, “wear sunscreen.”


End file.
